The Tigers Heat
by xxnachomaniacxx
Summary: hey this is my first love/lust story so please go easy on me but i hope you enjoy the story of Po the dragon warrior and Master Tigress


**hey guys whats up this is my first pornographic fanfic so forgive me if its not the best I'm not one to use much punctuation but i do from time to time and sorry if the spelling is not the best i have never been very good at spelling BUT without further delay i give you THE TIGERS HEAT enjoy ;)**

It has been three months since the defeat of lord Shen, Po and the five have never been more relaxed the reason being after defeating lord Shen no warrior has dared to challenge the five or Po.

"Viper can we talk for a moment" Tigress asked "of course Tigress" Viper replied happily as they walked of towards the sacred peach tree as they sat down viper noticed an odd expression on tigress' face "whats wrong Tigress are you ill or something?" Tigress sat still without a word for about five minutes when finally saying "Viper have you noticed anything different about Po recently?" Viper seemed confused "how do you mean Tigress?" Tigress looked up at the beautiful light of the sky as the sun was setting over the valley "it just seems a bit like he is avoiding me" "I'm still not sure i understand" Viper said "well for example in the morning when i walk into the kitchen for breakfast he rushes out, in training when Shifu sets me and him up for sparring he claims to not feel well and today i was coming out to talk to you and he jumped down the thousand stairs to the jade palace now tell me that's not strange" Tigress said sounding a little upset which Viper has only heard in her voice one other time and that was when she hugged Po in Gongmen prison "well i admit he has been acting a little more off than usual but you shouldn't be to worried he's your friend and i have never seen Po do something to upset a friend" "thank you Viper i feel a little better now" "so what are you going to do now?" Viper asked curiously "oh i thought i might train for a bit and then go off to bed why do you ask?" "oh just curious have fun training" Viper said with a smile.

Once Tigress was out of range Viper whispered ok Po shes gone you can come out now" at those words the big fluffy panda crept out of the bushes just below the sacred peach tree "thanks Viper now can we continue our talk?" Po asked "of course where were we?" "well you were just about to tell me how to confess my feelings for Tigress" "oh of course"

**With Tigress:**

"oh why couldn't i just tell her" Tigress said to herself as she was destroying the Iron wood dummies Master Oogway had left before he passed on "she could help me why don't i just ask her for help" 'CRASH' the final dummy was cracked clean in two Tigress brushed of as she headed towards her bedroom to grab some clean clothes.

as she entered her room she noticed a origami tiger lily on her bed she picked it up and opened it, it read "Tigress i have been meaning to tell you this since the day i first met you but you would have most likely knocked me out but after all we have been through i think you should know but i don't feel right about telling you this over paper so at midnight when everyone has gone to sleep please meet me in the training hall signed Yin Yang."

Tigress was shocked could this message really be from him no it couldn't be but maybe it was either way it was still three hours until midnight Tigress thought she should have a shower after training so she grabbed her clean clothes, a towel and headed towards the master bathroom. when she got there she noticed someone was in one of the several shower stalls she could tell because the water was running and she could hear lite humming, she thought nothing of it and headed to one of the other stalls, as she stood into the stall she started to undress herself first removing her red tunic (shirt) placing it over the top of the stall as to not get it wet next she started to unravel the bandages she wears around her chest so they are out of the way but underneath the bandages a pair of beautiful perfectly rounded C sized breast appear "aah sweet relief" Tigress sighed at the felling of her breast sitting free she then placed the bandages on top of her tunic next she slowly began to lower her pristine black slacks revealing her perfect hourglass figure after putting her slacks over the bandages she proceeded with removing her final piece of clothing her small white panties which sat comfortably under her tail she placed them on the rest of her clothing and turned on the water.

as she showered making sure to clean all of her fur she noticed the humming had gotten louder who ever was in the other stall had obviously not noticed another person was in the showers as the person started to start to sing to the same rythme as they had been humming earlier but Tigress was shocked when she heard the lyrics to the mystery persons song "going to meet with Tigress under the sacred peach tree, gonna tell her how i feel hopefully she wont hurt me" Tigress could not make out who's voice it was over the loud sound of the water but at that moment she heard the other persons shower stop, the mystery person must have realized someone was in another shower because Tigress heard the person sprint out as to not be seen.

Tigress peeked out of her stall to see if the person was still there but not to her surprise they were gone she turned off the shower and began to dry of she shivered as the last cold drops dripped off her naked body she then started to put her clean clothes on as she was leaving she peeked out of the bathroom door to see if by chance the mystery person was waiting for her, no one the hallway was empty she walked to her room and found another note on her bed reading "i almost forgot under you bed i have left a present it is the small green box i hope you like it" Tigress was a little shocked she doesn't get many gifts she searched under her bed and found the little green box.

Tigress was a bit scared to open it as thoughts of what it could be ran through her head but never the less she opened it and gasped there sitting in the box was a pair of beautiful custom made tiger face earrings as she looked closer at the earrings the eyes of the tigers was pure diamond and in the lid of the box was four words "A Girls Best friend" Tigress was so shocked by the sight of the earrings she did not realize she was crying at the thought of someone caring enough to buy her such an expensive gift.

**Well that's it for this chapter sorry if you were getting into it but don't worry i will put up more chapters very soon hope you enjoyed the story peace out ;)**


End file.
